


A Different Perspective

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes curses can be a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Perspective

Dean raised his head as Castiel appeared in the room. Sam wasn’t with him and he felt his stomach lurch a little. He always felt more comfortable when Sam was around. When Sam wasn’t around, it usually meant he was off getting into trouble. He needed Dean with him to make sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid.

But Castiel wouldn’t have left Sam alone if there was any chance his brother could be in danger. Castiel took good care of both of them, and Dean loved him for it. After all Castiel had turned his back on his family to protect them, and Dean knew how important family was. 

Now they were Castiel’s family, and Dean would tear apart anything that tried to hurt his angel.

He threw himself at Castiel and drew a surprised _huff_ as he brought the angel down in a tangle of limbs. Castiel caught his face between both hands and pushed back enough to look him in the eyes.

“Dean,” he protested.

Dean strained to reach him, and buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. The angel smelled so good. He needed to touch Castiel, to be close to him, to try and let Cas know that he was Dean’s and Dean was his. Nothing was going to come between them and nothing was going to hurt Castiel as long as he was around.

Castiel lifted him easily, and put him down on the bed. He sat down beside him, and rubbed a hand over his head. 

“I know this is hard, but it’ll be over soon. I’ll stay with you until then. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Dean believed him. Castiel had dragged him from Hell, was always there when he needed him. He knew Castiel was afraid, sometimes. He was becoming less of an angel and more of a human each day. Dean knew Castiel was worried about what would become of him when he wasn’t an angel at all – how he would live as a human with no powers, no grace.

Dean wished he could tell Castiel that no matter what happened, he’d take care of him.

He settled for putting his head in Castiel’s lap and looking up at him until Castiel slipped an arm around him.

~~

It felt good to shower. 

Dean finished towelling off, and came outside to find Sam heading out for food.

“Kibble?” he teased.

Dean threw a pillow at him, and then collapsed on the bed.

“I could itch for a century,” he complained, as Castiel fluttered into the room.

“It will fade, perhaps in a day or so,” the angel said. He hovered near the bed, as though unsure whether to approach or not.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows. Strange how Cas didn’t have a problem being in his personal space when he was a dog, but now he was human again the angel preferred to stay on the other side of the room.

He supposed he only had himself to blame for that; it had taken a while to teach Castiel how close it was okay to stand, and now he was going to have to un-teach him.

“I get why they did it,” he ventured. 

Castiel didn’t reply.

“I mean, why they cursed me.” He sat up, and rested his forearms on his knees. “I remember most of it. I guess...I guess maybe I was lonely or horny or something, but all I wanted was to be with whoever mattered to me. I had to protect them, be near them. To...well, you know.”

“You’re trying to understand canine emotions, thoughts, with a human intellect,” Cas said. “It won’t necessarily be the same.”

Dean frowned. “I think love and companionship, and the need to be with people you care about are probably the same regardless of species, Cas. Don’t angels love?”

Cas shifted uneasily. He looked away. “Not in the way that you mean.”

Dean stood up and went over to the angel. He put his hands around Castiel’s face and turned it towards him. “So you know what I mean. It’s a start.”

Dean leaned in and kissed him. He pushed past Castiel’s initial resistance, and murmured happily into his mouth when Cas reciprocated. The angel’s hands grabbed Dean’s arms and pulled him in closer.

So maybe getting changed into a dog was a bit of an extreme way for those witches to get him to wake up to his feelings, but at least now he was human he could do something about it.


End file.
